User blog:SentryNeo/Karen Low vs Max Payne
Karen Low the People Liberation Army Lieutenant that is now the Head of security for Tashinhai Consu. Max Payne the NYPD Homicidal detective that is now a bodyguard hired to protect the Branco Family. Two bodyguards for hire aim their firearms at each other to determine the question. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Origins: Karen Low: Jormungand Max Payne: Max Payne Occupations: Karen Low: Ex-Officer and Bodyguard Max Payne: Ex-Cop, Bodyguard and Vigilante Character Back Stories 'Karen Low' Karen Low served as a Lieutenant in the People's Liberation Army under the orders of Chan Guoming. When she left the army she joined Chan's new organization known as Tashinhai Consu as head of Security and personal bodyguard of Chan. Later she and other soldiers of Tashinhai Consu were tasked in capturing Dr Minami but they encountered an attack by Koko Hekmatyar's bodyguards. During the Battle Karen fought one on one against Sofia 'Valmet' Velmar and suffered wounds from the encounter and lost against Valmet. After Valmet destroyed Tashinhai Consu and killed Chan, Karen shot Valmet fatally wounding her but in return she was shot by Jonah and both she and Valmet were sent to the hospital. After that she became Dr Minami's personal bodyguard. 'Max Payne' Max Payne is a former NYPD homicide detective who use to have a wife and daughter until they were brutally murdered in a home invasion, Max joined the DEA as a secret agent until he was framed for murder meaning he had to deal with criminals and police on his own avenging his family. Max is cleared by his contract from the inner circle and re-joined the NYPD and is reunited with his partner Mona Sax to solve the Inner Circle conspiracy while Max's world fell apart again. After Max left the New York for Sau Paulo Max becomes a hired security man and after his bosses daughter getting kidnapped Max goes in as a one man army taking on gangs and corrupt cops. Soldier Back Stories 'Daxinghai Contractors' Daxinghai Contractors serve the Tashinhai Consu as bodyguards but at times they will be sent by Chan as fireteams to engage opposing forces which are usually hired guns. Karen when sent out to do the dirty work of the Tashinhai Consu she usually brings in a squad of Daxinghai Contractors to follow her command. 'Drug Enforcement Administration Agents (DEA)' Max Payne joined the DEA after the murder of his family. The DEA was created to fully enforce Federal Drug Laws in the USA. The Federal Agency sends out its agents to track down and shut down various Drug Cartels that dispose drugs in the USA. Medium Range 'Vektor R5' The Vektor R5 is a variant of the Israeli Galil that is used in the South African Defence Force. The R5 is a 5.56 mm assault rifle that is used as the main assault rifle of the Daxinghai Contractors. The gun has a shorter barrel than its R4 predecessor and it does not support rifle grenades. *5.56x45mm NATO Cartridge *Rate of Fire 600–750 rounds per min *35 rounds per magazine 'LWRC M6A2' The LWRC M6A2 is a carbine rifle based on the M4 Carbine that are used by US Special Forces. The M6A2 is used as the main assault rifle of the DEA and they usually bring it in to take down Cartels. *5.56x45mm NATO Cartridge *Rate of Fire 700-900 rounds/min *30 rounds per magazine Short Range 'SIG Sauer GSR' The SIG Sauer GSR pistol is a stainless steel copy of the M1911 pistol. This gun was mainly used by Karen Low during her time serving alongside Chan in the Tashinhai Consu. *.45 ACP Rounds. *Weighs 41.6 ounces *8 rounds per magazine 'Taurus PT-92' The Taurus PT-92 is a Brazilian made variant of the Beretta 92 which is used widely in the city of Sau Paulo by both criminal gangs and law enforcement units. When Max is in Sau Paulo he mainly uses a standard Taurus PT-92 for the majority of his time as a bodyguard. *9x19mm Calibur Bullets. *Weighs 34 ounces *17 rounds per magazine. Melee 'Bayonets' ' '''The Bayonets are long knives that have the avaliability of being fitted onto a rifle, musket or a similar type of weapon. For Karen though she is able to attach bayonets onto her pistols and is skilled in using them in melee being able to hold her own against Valmet. 'Baseball Bat' The Baseball bat is a weapon capable of causing brutal trauma for the person hit with the bat which makes it a favored weapon for mobsters. Max Payne usually uses a wooden bat sometimes during his time in combat. X-Factors 'Karen Low vs Max Payne' Explanations: *For Experience both these warriors have headed into combat before but while Karen's experience in the PLA is certainly useful but Max has been in more firefights and has has to deal with a gretaer versatility of enemies. *For training Max has been trained up as a cop and has managed to get himself to Homicidal detective during his years as a cop but Karen simpily has better training due to her training up in the PLA as a soldier which beats Max's training. *For killer instinct I gave the advantage to Karen as while Max may start off killing sprees he usually targets the people he belives are criminals while Karen is capable of not only shooting anyone that attacks her she will even shoot one of her own soldiers if they were to disobey orders. *Between Karen and Max my advantage for Psychological health went to Karen as the only thing that is wrong with her mentally is that she is slightly fanatical when serving under Chan. Max meanwhile suffers from drinking habits and has an addiction to painkillers plus the murder of his wife and daughter is very damaging to Max's mental health. *For tactics I easily gave my advantage to Karen as she is the head of security for the Tashinhai Consu while Max has no record of leading squads in combat. *For accuracy I had to go with Max for this X-Factor as he can pretty much pull of some incredible shooting skills when moving while Karen is a decent shot but she can miss shots when shooting unlike Max. 'Daxinghai Contractors vs DEA Agents''' Explanations: *For training I easliy gave my advantage to the DEA as they were trained to handle situations invloving taking down cartels and various other criminals in any situation while the Daxinghai Contractors are slightly above cartels they aren't that well trained in to adapt to new situations. *For experience again I had to go with the DEA considering they have to deal with criminals on a day to day basis compared to the Daxinghai who are usually guarding most of the time and are only sometimes sent out to combat other groups. *For obediance I placed the DEA and Daxinghai as evenly matched as they both follow orders from greater authority with next to no questions asked. *Between the Daxinghai and the DEA I easily give the advantage of Calm Under Fire to the DEA as the Daxinghai have proven capable of being broken menatlly during combat which was shown during their fight with Koko's bodyguards compared to the DEA having the traing to prepare them for keepng calm under fire. Personal Opinion This battle will be incredibly close in my opinion as while the DEA Agents are proven to be superior to the Daxinghai contractors in X-Factors, Karen Low has superior X-Factors to Max Payne and when it comes down to weapons the Vektor R5 has more rounds in it making it the superior assasult rifle to the LWRC M6A2 but the Sig Sauer GSR has less bullets to spare than the Taurus PT-92 but packs more of a punch. The Baseball Bat can cause a lot of trauma but the Bayonet easily packs more lethality. In the end I believe Karen will barely come out on top due to her military background and superior x-factors. The Scenario The Tashinhai Consu has recently set up an base of operations within New York and has sent Karen Low along with 4 Daxinghai Contractors to defend it until Chan arrives. Meanwhile Max has been assigned along with 4 DEA Agents to neutralise the Tashinghai Consu's base of operations after recent reports indicate that the corporation has possible unknown drug substances hidden within a recently arrived shipment recieved by the corporation. Which battle do you want to see next? Ash Williams (Evil Dead) vs Saeko Busujima (High School of the Dead) Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) vs Kratos (God of War) Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) vs Link (Legend of Zelda) Crona Gorgon (Soul Eater) vs Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill) Social Welfare Agency (Gunslinger Girl) vs Miyo Takano and the Yamainu (Higurashi) The Battle To be written. Category:Blog posts